


drunken giggling

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anon - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (dramatic music starts) Mickey almost dies..</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunken giggling

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: Prompt: (dramatic music starts) Mickey almost dies..
> 
> ah how dare you!! jk i really liked the prompt thanks for sending it in : )

ian and mickey were walking home from the alibi they were both a bit drunk (and thank god they were both happy drunks at the moment). they were giggling messes by the time they made it to the next block unfortunately right when mickey began to walk across the street this fuckin jerk hit him right on his side and he didn’t even bother to stop just kept on driving the asshole.

mickey laid their in shock while ian yelled at the car but when he realized it wasn’t gonna stop and mickey wasn’t getting up anytime soon he stopped and kneeled next to mickey. “Fuck mick are you alright?”

"no…i think i’m dying"

"you’re not dying mick"

"and how do you know. i can’t even get up"

"yeah it’s cause you’re drunk, here let me help you. does it hurt?"

"no but i’m sure it’ll hurt tomorrow. ah fuck" mickey said while he began to feel a bit of pain on his leg. "whatta fuck ian that fucker almost killed me. what would you do without me huh?" he said smiling.

"no i wouldn’t let that happen" he replied pinning mickey against a parked car.

"what your gonna protect me from assholes that can’t drive my whole life?"

"of course, my whole life, I’ll protect you my whole life" ian said softly while nuzzling his face in mickeys neck. ian kissed him and mickey knew he’d be safe and not just tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it send me feedback and prompts on lovegallavichstyle.tumblr.com


End file.
